


The one where Yamaguchi gets his ears pierced

by Delilah2040



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Earrings, First Kiss, Gay Panic, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Yamaguchi gets his ears pierced and Tsukishima finds it extremely distracting.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	The one where Yamaguchi gets his ears pierced

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Tsukishima's birthday today, it's kind of a mess, sorry :)

The day started off completely normal, little did Tsukishima know it would be both the best and worst day of his life. 

"Morning Tsukki," Yamaguchi says happily as he approaches. 

"Morning," He mumbles back pushing his headphones back onto his neck. He listens to his friend talk about how he'd seen Kageyama trip over Hinata yesterday afternoon like the idiots they are, smiling a little when the freckled boy laughs. 

He loved the way the soft chuckles seemed to fall from those delicate pink lips. He always felt honoured to get to see his friend laugh knowing that he usually covers up his laugh when they're with other people. 

They're almost at the front gates of the school when the taller boy notices something glittering in his friend's hair. 

He stops walking. 

Yamaguchi turns to him confused allowing the blond to see that the glittering wasn't just on one side. He steps forward, lifting his pale hands to push the shorter boys soft hair back exposing his ears. 

His now pierced ears. 

"D-do you like them Tsukki?" Yamaguchi whispers drawing the other boys attention from the diamonds to his freckle slattered pink cheeks and wide expressive eyes. 

He quickly drops his hands from where they had come to rest on the sides of his best friends head and finds himself nodding in response to the question. 

"They're uh, they're cute," he finds himself saying, he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before turning to finish walking to school, acting as if nothing happened at all. He does his best to ignore his friends adorably pink face and the wide grin that had taken over it. 

He tries to act normally throughout morning practice and even in class but he keeps finding his eyes drawn his friend. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but usually, it was more manageable. 

Usually, he didn't find himself sitting in maths class imagining what it would be like to ghost his tongue, teeth and lips up and down Yamaguchi's neck, up to his ear, what it would be like to nip and suck at the lobe. He doesn't usually imagine the sounds Yamaguchi would make in tangent with the imaginary feel of one of his piercings pressing against his tongue. 

He didn't think he would have this much of a thing for piercings. 

He gets yelled at by his teachers for not paying attention more that day than he has his whole life. It was a terrible day. 

When he finally gets home from after school practice he lets out a relieved breath. Yamaguchi wasn't around to distract him anymore and he could finally focus on catching up on everything he missed in class. 

Or that's what he'd thought until five minutes later when he finds himself zoning out once again. A bing from his phone is what draws him back to reality. 

It was a text from Yamaguchi asking if he wanted to come over to study together. 

Tsukishima finds himself jumping at the opportunity, replying faster than he ever had before and sprinting most of the way to his best friends house. He doesn't even give himself time to think about how pathetically eager he was being. 

It's Yamaguchi's mother who lets him in, which in itself isn't an anomaly. She lets him know that Yamaguchi is still up in his room and instructs him to go right up calling out to her son that his best friend was here. 

"Wait I'm not-" He hears Yamaguchi but it's too late and the doors already opened. 

Tsukishima's eyes go wide. This was much much worse than the earrings. Instead, Yamaguchi was standing in the middle of his room, eyes wide like a dear caught in headlights with a soft-looking yellow floral dress that came down to halfway down his thighs. 

"I- I didn't think you'd get here so fast," The smaller boy whispers. Tsukishima doesn't reply, eyes still taking in the sight in front of him as if he was trying to memorise every tiny fold of the dress on his friend's body. 

It wasn't like he'd never seen his friend more exposed even than he was now, they did often get changed right next to each other for volleyball practice, but this was different, this was different because he just looked so, so "Cute," he accidentally says aloud, flushing a bright pink as he hears his own voice echo off the walls of the small quiet room. 

Yamaguchi goes just as pink. "You really think so?" He asks softly, eyes seeking Tsukishima's as if looking for a sign that he was lying. "I- I'm still a boy, and I- everything is the same, I'm not any different, I just, like wearing girly things sometimes, it makes me feel... pretty, is that, is that okay?" the smaller boy says nervously, wringing his fingers in front of him. 

Tsukishima steps forward, placing his hands softly atop of Yamaguchi's. "Are you trying to kill me?" he suddenly groans pulling his friend into a hug and hiding his face in his bare shoulder. 

"What?" Yamaguchi squeaks. 

"First it was the damn earrings, I couldn't stop thinking about them all day, then it was you in a dress and now you're being all adorable and asking me if that's okay," Tsukishima was never one to be good with feelings or words but when he was with Yamaguchi it was different, Yamaguchi always understood what he meant. "As if everything about you isn't more than okay,"

Yamaguchi's arms tighten around his friend, the words of acceptance bringing tears to his eyes. "Is, is it okay that I like boys?" he then asks trying to hide his face it Tsukishima's t-shirt. His friend doesn't let him, pulling away and cupping his cheeks between his two hands. He feels the pads of the blonds thumbs gently caressing his cheeks, catching the escaped tears as he does. Yamaguchi's eyes turn to look at the floor. 

"Of course," Tsukishima replies quietly. He can feel his heart beating against his ribcage like it's trying to escape. 

"Is it okay that I like you?" He asks, eyes finally looking up locking with the taller boys. 

"Yes," Tsukishima whispers back, his thumb moving from his friend's freckled cheek to ghost lightly over his plump bottom lip. "Can I kiss you?" The blond asks. Yamaguchi doesn't answer, just pushes himself onto his tiptoes to press his lips to his best friends. 

The day started off completely normal but little did Tsukishima know, it would end up being the best day of his life.


End file.
